


Not an Addict

by cherryvanilla



Series: Not an Addict Trilogy [1]
Category: The Faculty RPF
Genre: M/M, Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-21
Updated: 2010-11-21
Packaged: 2017-10-13 07:51:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/134899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryvanilla/pseuds/cherryvanilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Three, 100 word snapshots taking place during the shooting of The Faculty.  Written 2004.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not an Addict

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Inspired by articles about Josh, Elijah, and Clove cigarettes.
> 
> Props to K's Choice.

* * * * * *  
 **I. "It's not a habit."**

You're sitting, rereading your lines and hear the rustle of feet. You look up and ... up. Your first thought: "tall." Your second: "gorgeous."

"Hey. Elijah, right?"

"Yeah. Josh."

"Nice to meet you."

You nod, flushing. You can't keep your eyes off his face.

You follow his gaze to the script. "Seems like fun."

"Yeah. Robert is really cool."

"Yeah," he agrees, almost unconsciously taking out a cigarette and lighting up.

You must make a face because suddenly he's grinning. "Anti-smoking?"

You're bright red now and have to fight to touch your face. "Sorta."

"That'll change," he mumbles, and walks off.

* * * * *  
 **II. "Breathe it in and breathe it out."**

He smokes every time you're around. After a week, you're sure it's deliberate. He inhales, deeply, and then exhales in a manner so erotic that you jerk off, furiously, thinking of it.

You eventually relax and start hanging out on a daily basis. He takes you around in his car, buys you cd's even though you protest, and when you lay together on the grass of the now quiet football field, it feels perfect. He's staring when you turn to look at him and now you feel like you're in a movie. Your mouths meet in a deliciously clumsy kiss.

* * * * * *  
 **III. "I'm not an addict. Maybe that's a lie."**

He offers you cigarettes after sex. You always refuse.

"What're those, anyway?"

"Cloves." Matter-of-factly. You pretend to understand.

Taking a long drag, he swallows your cock. You moan as smoke surrounds you, contrasted by his tongue. Thrusting upward, his hands dig into your hips, urging. You gasp; he takes it all, sliding down at a maddening pace. Circling the head, his hands move lower, finger pushing inside. You cum.

Filming ends.

"Didn't change."

"Hmm?" Holding you.

"Still anti-smoking."

"Uh-huh," he smiles against your mouth.

At the premiere, he offers you a Clove. You look at him, eyes shining, and accept.

[end]


End file.
